


May Again

by dip0212



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ヘタリア
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip0212/pseuds/dip0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was May evening again... inspired by May Day Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May Again

"And it was May again, said the old Anastasia. It was the first day of May and witches were abroad in the night, she said--for it was a night of divination, and night of lovers, and those who cared might peer into a mirror and would there behold the face of whoever it was they were fated to marry, said the old Anastasia as she hobble about picking up the piled crinolines and folding up shawls and raking slippers in corner while the girls climbing into four great poster-beds that overwhelmed the room began shrieking with terror, scrambling over each other and imploring the old woman not to frighten them." - May Day Eve, Nick Joaquin

It was a May evening. The stars are twinkling with mischief and the moon is beaming with delight. A fair young lady is gazing to the moon through an open window with a soft smile on her face. So lost she is in thoughts that she did not notice a young man trudging down the street with a sizeable trunk and a birdcage.

It was only a matter of seconds till the clock strike 2 o'clock in the morning. The room is silent save for ticking of the clock and the soft whistle of the summer breeze.  
She should not have humored her sister in waiting for everyone else to be asleep. It has robbed her of a good rest. Sleep has passed her by, while her sister has long since gone to dreamland.

We must wait till they sleep, Amelia had whispered. Then we can sneak out into the living room. This is going to be exciting! exclaimed Amelia. 

What do you think could happen if they find us wandering in the house at ghostly hours? You are forgetting that we are imposing guests in here and they have been so kind for letting us stay until we can secure a ticket back home.

But Maddie, this is going to be fun! What would my husband be like? Aren't you curious?

Not in the least. 

You are no fun Madeline, but I will still take you with me, so don't sleep yet, alright?

Sighing to herself, she slowly got up and tiptoed to the window.  
A husband eh?  
Contrary to Amelia's claims, Madeline believes that Amelia is more for the challenge than romance of the whole divination matter.  
Amelia could have any man she wants, she thought. She is confident, beautiful and intelligent. She could take a cowboy or a pirate for a husband and live happily if she so chooses. Amelia has always been adventurous and spontaneous.  
But what of herself? What kind of person will she marry? Will he be a doctor, a lawyer, a wanderer? Will she meet him in the university, in a library or in a café?  
She wondered with these thoughts as she looked out to the still night until a light sound broke Madeline's reverie. She turned to look at the source of the sound and found that it is from the candle that must have dropped from Amelia's hand. It rolled to her direction and stopped just before her bare feet.  
Just a candle, she thought then Amelia's rambling came flooding to her mind.  
You must take a lighted candle in front of a mirror in a clear night. Close your eyes, whisper the incantation and when you open your eyes, you will see the face of whom you will marry.

The candle, the mirror, the incantation. Will it hurt to try?

＿＿＿＿＿

What if something goes wrong?  
Nothing will go wrong, Amelia assured her. Don't worry. Surely nothing will go wrong.  
What.If?  
Oh, Amelia lowered her voice. They said I might see the devil.

A devil indeed was the creature she encountered. Fiery red eyes, powder pale skin and overbearing confidence. Surely an evil creature will have those, and only an evil one will steal a kiss from a lady.


	2. Angel of May Evening

It was a May evening. The stars are twinkling with mischief and the moon is beaming with delight. A fine young soldier is trudging down the street to their house, barely managing a trunk and a birdcage on either hands. So lost is he in his current predicament and weariness that he did not notice a fair lady gazing out to the moon by the window with a soft smile on her face.

Train management should start allowing small pets into the passenger carriage. He was in the luxury carriage afterall, it should have been allowed. But no, he had to keep his pet canary in the baggage carriage where it was seen by a boy and took to his fancy. The train had arrived to the first stop over station when he went out to check on the canary and found it was not among his belongings.  
He had almost ran mad when the assistant operator had reasoned against bringing pets on travel, but they had refunded his ticket. He went back to the terminal and with all gracious mercy the heaven have given to him, he found it being carried by the son of the train manager. Everything went fine after that for the train manager cooperated with him in convincing the child to give it back. But it had taken him so much time that he now finds himself walking towards their house with baggages in hand and his own welcome party missed.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the oak doors carefully, not intending to wake up anyone lest he be subjected to questions. He will answer them tomorrow, he wants to rest for the night.  
He placed his baggage beside the stairs and went to the kitchen to wash his face and drink a glass of water. The day had certainly robbed him of so much time and energy.  
This is so not awesome, he thought as he inspected his uniform bearing so much creases. But I am at least still awesome, he shrugged.  
Halfway to his glass of water, he heard a faint sound of footsteps down the staircase. It was so silent that one would think of a thief going into the house. He placed his glass very carefully on the table and turned for the living room.  
A lighted candle illuminates the way of the thief, or so he thought. He stopped and stood back behind the kitchen cabinet that divides the living room and the kitchen. There he planned to observe his so called thief.  
The thief stopped stood in front of the mirror. Gilbert briefly thought that he must have been sensed but he was surprised when his thief held up the candle higher and revealed a face.  
His thief is a girl, no a lady, he corrected himself. But why does she seem to be nervous that her eyes are closed. Is she perhaps praying or admiring herself? This lady is no thief, he thought amused.  
Perhaps he is so amused that he began walking towards he girl while keeping his eyes fixed to the reflection on the mirror.  
Mischief crossed Gilbrert's mind. But no sooner than he formulated the most awesome surprise did he found himself the one in awe. The lady slowly opened her eyes and met Gilbert's gaze in the mirror.  
Through the light of the moon and the candle, Gilbert found himself rooted to his place, gaze never leaving the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen. Those enchanting violet orbs and Gilbert has never been so lost.  
The lady blinked and both suddenly woke up from stupor, the magic of the night gone. Gilbert cleared his throat and the lady turned to him, startled. He flashed his mighty grin and said, Haven't had enough of admiring yourself?  
I-I am sorry, I-I thought...  
What did you think? And quit stuttering.  
I.. I think I should go.

She turned to leave but Gilbert caught her by the arm. You are not going anywhere unless you have explained yourself.  
Please let me go. I did no harm.  
Just explain, I don't bite.  
Let me go... She fought to free her arm but Gilbert is strong. So the lady tried with more effort but in doing so, the melting wax from the burning candle on her hand was whisked to Gilbert's face, just below his left eye. He muttered a curse under his breath. The lady's expression changed to concern at the realization of the accident. She blew the candle out and took Gilbert by the hand to the kitchen. She turned the lights on and opened the faucet of the kitchen sink.  
You have to wash your face with running water.  
Gilbert followed and washed his face for a few minutes and dried his face with the paper towels.  
He smirked at her and gave her a one up.  
You look better in the dark, no wonder you chose to admire yourself with just a candle.  
The lady gave him an incredulous look and turned on her heel.  
Gilbert laughed at her hurriedly retreating figure, loud, amused and mad.  
What a night, he thought. It totally made up for all the miscomings of the day.  
He walked to the birdcage of his pet canary. He knelt to its level and the bird, seeming to know it should listen, tilted it's head in inquiry.  
I think another vogelchen will be taking my time other than you.


End file.
